


Finn Vs. Fruit

by bloodredcherries



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sighed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Vs. Fruit

Kurt Hummel let out an aggrieved sigh, watching as his brother Finn eyed the plate in front of him with some sort of poorly concealed horror. 

 

"It's an  _apple_ ," he told him, eyeing him pointedly. "You are looking at it like it's  _plutonium_."

 

The offending (at least in Finn's eyes) after school snack that the taller teen was eying in disgust wasn't  _any_  apple, but rather a freshly picked pink lady apple from Kurt and Mercedes' apple picking trip. He saw nothing wrong in trying to introduce a bit of healthiness into Finn's diet. 

 

In fact, Kurt saw Finn's after school introduction to fruit as a  _necessary_ task, odious though it's implementation in Finn's life was to both of them. 

 

"I wanted Doritos," his dining companion said with a sigh.

 


End file.
